


Vicomte De phantom

by karmaholmes221



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaholmes221/pseuds/karmaholmes221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story of Raoul and Christine is timeless, how they overcame everything to be with one another, but there is much more to their story than that... there was another woman, Raoul's first wife. The first Vicomtesse de Changy. And she was just as much a part of the story as any other character.<br/>Credit for the description goes to Dani at  http://www.quotev.com/28470302 check her out, she's awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

I walk slowly towards the familiar building in front of me. Although it has been years since I have seen it and it’s fallen into neglect and misuse, I can still close my eyes and remember it the way it had been in my younger days, when the biggest worry on my my mind was that of the new prima donna and the opera ghost. I walk up the steps slowly, taking my son’s hand as he helps me towards the door. I glance at the sign that had been placed out in front of the door to the grand foyer of the opera house. The sign has been hastily made and advertises the auctioning off of the contents of the opera house, or what little was still salvageable after the fire all those years ago. As we make our way inside and join the group of bidders, porters, and the auctioneer where they stand at the base of the steps leading up to the boxes of the showroom, I feel a painful twist in my heart at the amount of desolation that has captured this place since the fire. The crack of the auctioneer’s gavel pulls me back to reality as one of the many items up for sale is purchased.

“Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau.” The auctioneer says and one of the porters steps forward and holds up the poster.

“Showing here.” I can’t hold back a smile as I look over the image on the front, remembering production well, it had been the start of a truly gruesome series of events.

“Do  I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny.“ At the sound of the name my eyes snap up and quickly seek Raoul out.

I haven’t seen my former husband since the death of his second wife and, though he is nearing seventy and confined to a wheelchair, he still has the same childish light in his eyes that he had had as a teenager. I squeeze my son’s hand in comfort, he hasn’t seen him since his mother's death ethier, and turn back towards the auctioneer as he calls out  the next item. “Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?“ The skulls and pistol are taken away and a familiar musical box is brought forward.

The sight of it twists and tears my heart and brings tears to my eyes as memories of it’s owner flood my mind and flash behind my eyelids as I blink back the tears and now it is my son’s turn to grip my hand in comfort. “665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.“  The auctioneer says and the porter steps forward.

“Showing here.” the  porter says holding the music box  up and setting it in motion.

“May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. “ The auctioneer begins and the bidding continues.

My eyes trail around the room, remembering it as it had been all those years ago until they caught on Raoul as the announcement is made that he has bought the box for thirty francs. I watch silently as the box is handed across to Raoul. I am close enough to him to see the tears misting in his eyes as he studies it.  “A collector's piece indeed. every detail exactly as she said. She often spoke of you, my friend. Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead. Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?”  Raoul says quietly, half to himself and half to the box.

I glance away and return my attention to the auctioneer as he continues with the auction. “Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?” The auctioneer says, switching on the chandelier.

There is an enormous flash, and one of opera ghost's many arias floats into my mind and I am pulled into a memory as the chandelier begins to rise. The world around me fades away and in my mind I am in the opera house, restored to its earlier grandeur. The chandelier immense and glittering, hovers high above me. I am in the Opera Populaire of my youth. I am in the Opera Populaire of 1870.


	2. Rehearsals for "Hannibal" by Chalumeau

I made my way quickly up the steps of the world renowned, Opera Populaire, being careful not to step on my skirts as I did so. I forced my face to remain stoic, even I was practically bursting inside with excitement. It had been years since I had been inside this building. When I had left, I had been a simple ballerina without a penny to her name. Now I was the Vicomtesse de Chagny, I had money, I had status. I walked quickly through the foyer and into the showroom where rehearsals were underway for the great choral scene in which Hannibal and his army return to save Carthage from the Roman invasion under Scorpio. I recognized Hannibal to be Ubaldo Piangi ,although he had gotten fatter in the seven years since I had seen him, Elissa, queen of Carthage and Hannibal’s Mistress was being played by Carlotta Guidicelli in her usual style. I recognized the two leading slave girls to be Meg Giry and Christine Daae, although they had both grown from the gawky and uncoordinated girls they had been into blossoming young women. The ballet Mistress, Madame Giry, acknowledged my entrance with a simple nod of her head and, as if it no time had past, Monsieur Reyer, the repetiteur, was in charge. As I made my way slowly down the rows of seats, I recognized the end of Elissa’s great aria. Carlotta stood alone, holding a gift from the approaching Hannibal; a bleeding, severed head. Carlotta was at the climax of an extravagant cade as I reached removeable steps leading up to the stage. “This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!”   
I moved to stand next to Madame Giry as a stage hand carried a ladder across the stage and others continued to construct parts of the scenery as the girls’ chorus began to sing followed by the men. “With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!”  
“The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!”  
The voices of the chorus’ molded together and became one. “Hear the drums Hannibal comes!”   
After a moment of silence Piangi, as Hannibal, stepped forward and began to sing. “Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp. “  
“Signor .if you please: "Rome". We say "Rome' not "Roma"” Reyer snapped, interrupting Piangi.  
Piangi nodded.“Si, si, Rome, not Roma. Is very hard for me.” He practiced. “Rome. Rome.”  
My eyes caught on Lefevre, the retiring manager of the opera, as he walked in with Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre, to whom he had just sold it to. I move quickly over to them. At the sight of me, Lefevre smiled and held out his hand to me. I took it lightly and curtsied, turning to the two new managers and curtsying again. “Pleasure to finally meet you gentlemen.” I said politely.  
“Where is the Vicomte?” Firmin asked politely.  
“Sadly, my husband had prior obligations this morning and was unable to accompany me, but he sends his regards.” I explained quickly, taking Lefevre’s arm as we headed back towards the stage where the cast was rehearsing.  
Reyer continued. “Once again, then, if you please, Signor: "Sad to return."”  
Lefevre turned to Andre and Firmin. “This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau’s "Hannibal".   
“As we reached the stage, Lefevre quickly called out, trying to attract attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met M. Andre and M. Firmin.” The new managers began bowing before Reyer quickly interupted.  
“I'm sorry, M. Lefevre, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?”  
“My apologies, M. Reyer. Proceed, proceed.” Lefevre quickly backtracked.  
“Thank you, monsieur.” Reyer said before turning back to Piangi. “"Sad to return." Signor.”   
Lefevre turned to Andre and Firmin and in a sotto voice, began to explain.“M. Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid.” He said while around us the rehearsal continued.  
“Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice -your army has come home.“ Piangi sang and the ballet girls began their dance as we continue to stand in amongst the dancers.  
It became obvious that we were in the way and I left the men to begin slowly making my way through the dancers, trying to stay out of the way as I moved to stand beside Madame Giry. Giry, exasperated by the men’s presence centre stage, bangs her cane angrily on the stage. “Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?”   
Lefevre quickly bowed his head. “My apologies, Mme. Giry.” he said before leading Andre and Firmin aside,close enough so that I could still hear strains of the conversation. “Mme. Giry, our ballet mistress.” He indicated at Piangi. “And Signor Piangi, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite La Carlotta. I don't mind confessing, M. Firmin, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business.“   
“I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?” Firmin asked.  
Lefevre ignored him, instead calling his attention to the continuing ballet. ”We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets.” He said as Meg became prominent among the dancers.  
“Who's that girl, Lefevre?” Andre asked quietly, gesturing.  
Lefevre quickly caught on. “Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, M. Andre, most promising.” He replied as Christine became prominent, having absent mindedly fallen out of step.  
Madame Giry, having spotted her, bangs her cane again before calling out. “You! Christine Daae! Concentrate, girl!”  
Firmin turned to Lefevre. “Daae? Curious name.”   
“Swedish.“ Lefevre replied simply.  
“Any relation to the violinist?” Andre asked.   
“His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid.” Lefevre answered.   
The ballet continued to its climax and ended. The chorus resumed. “Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!”  
The elephant, a life-sized mechanical replica, entered and Piangi was lifted, in triumph, onto its back. Carlotta and Piangi began singing, one after the other. “Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendour!”   
“Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender!”   
As Carlotta and Piangi voices faded away the chorus quickly began again.”The trumpeting elephants sound hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums! Hannibal comes!”  
At the end of the chorus Lefevre clapped his hands for silence. The elephant was led off. Two stage hands revealed to be operating it from within. Lefevre cleared his throat. “Ladies and gentlemen-Madame Giry, thank you-may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre.” There was a moment of polite applause, some bowing. Carlotta stepped forward, clearing her throat and trying to make her presence felt.Lefevre gestured to her.“Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for nineteen seasons now.”   
Andre nodded, putting on a charming smile.“Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora.”  
Lefevre gestured again. “And Signor Ubaldo Piangi.”  
Firmin bowed his head to Piangi “An honour, Signor.”   
“If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, M. Reyer objects. “ Andre persuaded, somewhat acerbic.  
Carlotta immediately jumped at the opportunity for attention.“My manager commands. M. Reyer?”   
Reyer bowed his head. “My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?”   
Firmin broke in. “Two bars will be quite sufficient.”  
“Signora?” Reyer asked, ensuring that Carlotta was, indeed ready.  
Carlotta raised her chin dignantly. “Maestro.”   
The introduction was played and I braced myself for the onslaught as Carlotta began to sing. “Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart.”  
Suddenly a backdrop crashed to the floor, cutting Carlotta off from half the cast. The ballet and chorus girls began screaming and shouting, Meg’s voice rose loud and clear over the clamor of voices. “He's here: the Phantom of the Opera. He is with us. It's the ghost.“  
Piangi turned his head upward to the catwalks above the stage furiously “You idiots!” He shouted before rushing over to Carlotta.   
Lefevre rushed forward to help the prima donna up. “Signora! Are you all right? Buquet! Where is Buquet?”  
“Is no one concerned for our prima donna?” Piangi snapped and I rolled my eyes.   
Lefevre continued to shout.“Get that man down here!” He turned to Andre and Firmin. “Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this.”   
Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a letter fluttering to the ground, I moved to the side and leaned over slightly to pick it up, my heart skipping a beat at the familiar seal. I turned back to the crowd as the drop was raised high enough to reveal and old stagehand, Joseph Buquet, holding a length of rope, which looked almost like a noose.  
Lefevre quickly stalked towards the man. “Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?”   
“Please monsieur don't look at me, as God's my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost.” Buquet quickly replied, chuckling at the mention of a ghost before walking off.   
“He's there; the Phantom of the Opera.” Meg exclaimed, fear clear in her eyes as they searched above the stage for the ghost.   
Andre, clearly growing frustrated, quickly rounded on Meg. “Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?”  
Firmin quickly turned to Meg and the other girls. “Mademoiselle, please!”   
Andre tried tentatively to sooth Carlotta.”These things do happen.“   
Carlotta bristled at this, angry tears in her eyes. “Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!” she shouted turning to towards Piangi. “Ubaldo! Andiamo!” she snapped before running off. Piangi rushed away and dutifully fetched her furs from the wings.  
Piangi turned back to face the managers “Amateurs!” he snapped before turning and following Carlotta.  
Lefevre quickly collected his coat and hat. “I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt.”   
I broke the seal as he quickly left, reading over the letter inside as the company looked anxiously towards the new managers.   
“La Carlotta will be back.” Andre said simply.  
I scoffed slightly, unable to keep a knowing smile off my face. “You think so, messieurs?” I held up the letter and the envelope in my hand. “I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost.”   
At my words the girls began twittering in fear, looking around themselves uneasily.  
“God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!” Firmin exclaimed.   
I shot him a sharp look, asking without needing words to allow me to continue. I set my shoulders confidently, looking the man in the straight in the eyes as I continued speaking boldly. “He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.“  
“His salary?” Firmin interrupted again and I gave him a cold glare.  
Giry quickly stepped in beside me, answering before I could. “Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte and Vicomtesse de Chagny as your patrons.”   
There was a mixture of both surprise and fear from the ballet girls. Many of them began whispering quickly to one another and pointing at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christine take hold of Meg nervously. Andre let out a sigh and addressed Giry.” Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself. “  
Madame Giry turned sharply to Firmin. “Will the Vicomte and Vicomtesse be at the performance tonight, Monsieur?   
Firmin glanced at me and I gave a sharp nod. He turned back to Giry “In our box.”   
Andre turned to Madame Giry. “Madame, who is the understudy for this role?”   
“There is no understudy, Monsieur, the production is new.” Reyer interjected.  
“Christine Daae could sing it, sir. “ Meg called out in a calm, soft voice and I turned sharply to face her.  
“The chorus girl?” Firmin questioned.  
Meg quickly turned to Firmin.“She's been taking lessons from a great teacher.”   
“From whom?” Andre questioned skeptically.   
Christine glanced around, not enjoying the attention. “I don't know, sir.” She said uneasily.  
“Oh, not you as well!” Firmin snapped before turning to Andre. “Can you believe it? A full house...and we have to cancel!”  
Giry caught my eye, clearly expecting me to say something and I quickly stepped to Christine and placed my hand on her shoulder. ”Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught.”   
Reyer paused for a moment.” From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle. “ he said before moving to prepare the orchestra.  
Christine looked between Madame Giry and I nervously. Giry motioned her forward and I gave her an encouraging smile as she took a small step towards the center of the stage. Her hands shook as she pulled in a ragged breath before she began to sing in a shaking voice. “Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. “  
“Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves.” Firmin whispered, almost sharply, to his colleague.  
“Don't fret, Firmin.“ Andre quickly replied as Christine continued.   
Her voice wavered slightly before rising, angelic and careful, to full capacity and I let a smile grace my face, her teacher had done well. “When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me”   
~%*%~  
I sat in one of the many chairs in the opera managers’ box, my dress settled around me comfortably as I watched Christine be revealed in full costume on the stage below, her voice carrying melodiously through the expansive area.  
“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember stop and think of me.   
Think of all the things we've shared and seen don't think about the things which might have been.   
Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned.   
Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind.   
Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do there will never be a day, when I won't think of you. “  
I applauded politely with everyone else, secretly praising the Phantom of the Opera’s work, he had truly outdone himself with this little prima donna, I could see his training in how she held herself with an air of innocent confidence in what she was doing. After a few moments I leaned back slightly into the backing of the chair and glanced to my husband, whose eye had become fixed on the stage. “Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo!” Raoul mumbled as his eyes locked on the young girl.  
“Yes she is, I wasn’t aware that you knew her Darling, or I would have said something.” I answered quietly, watching my husband’s face as his eyes remained locked on Christine and he continued to speak as if I wasn’t there.   
“What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were.”  
“Do you think she remembers you?” I asked simply and Raoul finally turned to look at me.  
“She may not remember me, but I remember her. “ Raoul said, turning his face back to the stage, I pressed my mouth into a thin line, confusion spreading through me at his fascination with this girl as she began to sing the last verse.   
“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!”


	3. After the Gala

I walked with quick steps behind the now closed curtain as I made my way towards the crowd of girls gushing around Christine as she hands each of them a flower from her bouquet. Reyer stepped forward to stiffly give his approval before marching off to speak with the orchestra. Madame Giry walked over to me and took my arm with an air of familiarity, leading me through the group to the center where Christine was standing, eyes still bright with excitement. “Yes, you did well. He will be pleased.” Giry said calmly. I glanced at her, surprised by her obviousness in the statement. She seemed unworried about it though as she turned to the dancers, her voice becoming sharp. “And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Here we rehearse. Now!” She snapped, banged her cane, and whisking the girls away to rehearse, keeping time with her stick.  
I smiled toward Christine and motioned for her to follow me. We slowly make our way down a small hall just off the stage. I glanced behind me to see Meg Giry following us closely. I brushed this fact off and came to a stop at a door. Out of no where, a familiar voice rang through my ears.”Bravi, bravi, bravissimi.” I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing as if I hadn’t heard it.   
I motioned Christine to follow me and opened the door stepping inside and moving to let her into the dressing room. I followed her in as she looked around the room, leaving the door open, allowing Meg to come in and close it behind her. As the door clicked shut, Christine whipped around to face Meg and a look of relief crossed her face. Meg gave her a winning smile and rushed forward to take her hands. “Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?” She asked eagerly   
I felt a shiver run up and down my spine as I glanced around, searching for the eyes I felt on me. Christine seemed to feel the same and quickly gazed around the room before turning to face Meg again. “Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear.   
Now as I sing, I can sense him. And I know he's here.   
Here in this room he calls me softly. somewhere inside. hiding.   
Somehow I know he's always with me. he the unseen genius.”   
Meg gave the other girl an uneasy look “Christine, you must have been dreaming. stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles. and it's not like you.”   
Christine didn’t show any sign that she had heard her, grew ecstatic. “Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!”  
Meg began speaking quietly to herself. “Who is this angel? This…”  
Their voices molded together to form one. “Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel.”  
Christine’s voice turned dark. “He's with me, even now.”  
“Your hands are cold.” Meg said, bewildered.   
“All around me.“ Christine said, her voice shaking slightly.   
“Your face, Christine, it's white.”   
“It frightens me.”   
“Don't be frightened.” Meg quietly comforted.  
The two girls shared a look as Christine began to calm down. there was a bang as Madame Giry brought her cane down in front of her.” Meg Giry. Are you a dancer? Then come and practice.” She said before turning and heading out the door.  
Meg followed her mother and joined the other dancers. I turned back towards Christine, holding up the parchment in my hand. “My dear, I was asked to give you this.”  
I handed her the letter that my husband had written quickly and sent back with me. Christine nodded and smiled at me in thanks before I turned to pull open a drawer on the vanity, pulling out a hair brush, leaving the newest prima donna with her thoughts. I paused as I heard Christine read quietly to herself. “A red scarf. the attic. Little Lotte.”


	4. Christine's dressing room

I turned my head to the door as it opened, revealing Raoul as he quietly stepped in and closed the door. “I see you managed to escape the clutches of the newest managers.” I teased playfully, turning back to face the girl sitting in front of me as I continued to pull pins from her hair and brush through the curls.   
Raoul gave a slight chuckle.“I was barely able to step away.” he joked easily before his eyes landed on Christine. “Christine Daae, where is your scarf?”   
Christine sent Raoul a confused look in the vanity mirror. “Monsieur?”   
Raoul grinned.“You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin.”   
A look of recognition crossed Christine’s face. “Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you!” She stood up quickly.  
I watched in a stiff silence, trying to remain indifferent as they embraced and laugh. After a moment she moved away and sat at her dressing table. Raoul took a step back and studied her for a moment. “"Little Lotte let her mind wander."”   
Christine smiled. “You remember that, too.”   
Raoul continued. “"Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls."”  
Christine quickly joined in. “"or of goblins, of shoes."“  
A smile spread across my face as I listened as Christine’s voice took over. ”"or of riddles. of frocks."”  
“Those picnics in the attic. "or of chocolates."” Raoul said, a far away look in his eyes.  
“Father playing the violin.” Christine said, deep in some memory from long ago.  
Raoul seemed to follow her train of thought. “As we read to each other dark stories of the North.”  
Christine smiled and the memory faded.”"No what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"”  
I smiled and joined in with Christine. "the Angel of Music sings song in my head!"   
Christine turned to look at him. “Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.”   
It finally all clicked into place. ‘Ah, so this is how he’s been getting to her.’  
Raoul smiled at her, clearly not believing her.“No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper!”  
My eyes widened and I sent Christine a quick look, knowing how furious her angel of music would be if she abandoned her lesson, especial to dine with my husband.“No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict” she protested.   
“I shan't keep you up late!” Raoul said jokingly and I sent him a sharp look.  
“No, Raoul.” Christine repeated.  
Raoul ignored my look and Christine’s protests. “You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte.” Raoul said, hurrying out.  
“Raoul!” Christine called after him before whipping around and sitting back down and quietly picking up her hand mirror. “Things have changed, Raoul.” She said shakily.  
“Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory” the angel of music’s voice boomed, sounding as though it came from behind the dressing room mirror. Christine stood quickly, fear clear on her face. I quickly grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at me. I pressed a finger to my lips and she nodded as the angel’s voice boomed through the room again. “Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!”  
I stepped forward and opened my mouth singing slowly, gazing around the room, trying to find the man that I knew was there somewhere. ”Angel! I hear you! Speak I listen. stay by my side, guide me!”  
Angel, my soul was weak -forgive me. enter at last, Master!”   
There was a pause and the voice came again. “Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!  
Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!”  
I turned to the mirror and my heart stopped at the sight of the familiar man in the mirror. It was him, it was the Phantom of the Opera. I took a deep breath and began to sing again, my voice becoming ecstatic on it’s own accord. “Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!   
Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel.”   
The phantom barely glanced at me, his eyes locked on Christine as he began to sing.“I am your Angel. Come to me: Angel of Music.” Christine began to slowly walk towards the glowing shimmering glass, I quickly walked forward and slipped behind the phantom quickly striking a match and lighting a torch, pulling it from the wall.   
I jerked around as the door to the dressing room began to rattle and, after finding it locked, the person on the other side began to bang on the door and shout. My heart stop as I heard Raoul’s voice. “Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?”   
By this time Christine had reached the mirror and the phantom. He reached forward and took Christine firmly, but not fiercely, by the wrist. Christine gasped and, having felt his hand before, I knew why. His touch was cold, like a hand that had just been submerged in ice water or snow for a prolonged period of time. He pulled her into the corridor behind the mirror and continued.”I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music. “  
I glanced back at the two of them and the phantom’s eyes met mine for a moment before I turned back towards the long, dark passage and began to slowly make my way down it, Christine and the phantom following closely behind. From the room behind us I could hear Raoul calling out. “Christine! Angel!”


	5. The Labyrinth Underground

The phantom, Christine, and I made our way down the winding corridors of the underground, every few turns I would look back to ensure myself that they were still on my heels. A few more turns and we reached the phantom’s boat. We boarded and began our slow journey across the misty waters of the underground lake. Christine began to sing, starting quiet but growing louder and more emotional. “In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. that voice which calls to me and speaks my name.   
And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.“  
The phantom leaned over and lifted my arm holding the torch and began singing. “Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.“  
After a moment Christine began singing again. “Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear.”   
“It's me they hear. “  
There voices mixed in a strangely beautiful way as they continued to sing. “Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind.”   
I took a deep breath and began to sing. “He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. Beware the Phantom of the Opera.”  
The phantom looked at me again for a moment and began singing again. “In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery“  
“were both in you.” Christine finished and their voices joined each other again.   
“And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind.”   
“Sing, my Angel of Music!” The phantom called.  
“He's there, the Phantom of the Opera.” Christine sang before she began to vocalise strangely, her song became more and more extravagant.


	6. Across the Lake

Finally we arrived in the opera ghost’s lair. The shore and lake were lit by candles held in giant candelabras around the area, There wasn’t much in the space, an elegant bed was pressed against one wall and a huge pipe organ took up most of the room. The phantom docked the boat and stepped out moving to the organ, leaving me to help a frightened and confused Christine out of the boat. The phantom sat at the organ and began to play. “I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne. to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music. music.” He stood and turned towards us “You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music. my music. “  
The phantom’s voice changed, became soft and persuasive instead sharp and demanding. “Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night.   
Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before.   
Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night.   
Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be ! Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music of the night.”  
During all of this the phantom had conditioned Christine to the coolness of his touch and I watched, surprised as her fingers strayed to his mask and caressed it with no hint of removing it. I was glad for that. Although I had been accustomed to it when I had lived in the opera, it had been seven years and I wasn’t sure exactly how I would react to see it again. I watched as the phantom lead her to a large mirror, removing the dust cover, revealing an image of Christine , a perfect wax-face expression. The image was wearing a wedding gown. Christine moved slowly towards the image. Suddenly the image thrust its hand towards her and she fainted. I rushed forward as the phantom caught her and carried her to the bed where he set her down carefully. “You alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night. “ The phantom whispered quietly.  
I moved carefully through the room, heading for the hidden passage behind a dust cover on the wall. “Give your husband my regards.” I stiffened at the sound of his voice and paused at the door for a minute, the corner of the dust cover clutched in my hand as a wave of unexpected anger flooded through me. I whipped open the dust cover and stalked away, heading up towards the opera house and my waiting husband.


	7. The Next Morning

I walked quickly down the passage, my dress clenched in one hand, a bowl of fruit in the other. I pushed the dust cover aside and stepped into the lair to find the phantom seated at the organ playing with furious concentration. He broke off as I came in to write the music down and I set the bowl of fruit down beside him. “Good morning Erik.” I said simply.  
He glanced up only to glare at me for using his name. I smiled,I knew I was playing with fire and yet I didn’t care. I had decided last night that Christine had lived under the belief that Erik was her angel of music for too long. I was determined to show her who her true teacher was. I turned to the bed to wake her and found her gazing with a trance-like fascination at the music box in the shape of a barrel organ beside the bed. I moved to stand beside her and she turned to me, a look of dazed confusion in her eyes. “I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man.“ She mumbled.  
I sent her a smile and helped her from the bed, leading her towards the phantom, taking a deep breath and speaking to her quietly. “Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?” I left her beside him and moved around so that I was standing just behind him.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before quickly pressing my hand to the edge of his mask and tearing it away from his face. Erik sprung up from his seat and rounded on me furiously, his hand meeting my face in a moment of blind anger and I fell to the ground, clutching my face in shock. The mask, slipping free of my hold clattered to the floor at Christine’s feet as she staggered back, a look of horror on her face.  
“Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! now you cannot ever be free!   
Damn you. Curse you.” He shouted.  
Erik paused as he noticed the look of fear on Christine’s face and there was a difference in his voice when he spoke again.  
“Stranger than you dreamt it can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly. secretly.   
But, Christine.   
Fear can Turn to love you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this. repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly. secretly.   
Oh, Christine.“  
Slowly Christine knelt down and picked up the mask and handed it to him tentatively. Erik reached out and took the mask,putting it on as Christine helped me rise to my feet. The shock was beginning to wear off and the sting was getting to the point where I could bear it. I prayed that his hand hadn’t left a mark and if it had, that the mark wouldn’t bruise. Erik turned to the both of us, his mask back in place and held out his arm for Christine. “Come we must return those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.” he said and I turned and hurried through the passage towards the world above.


	8. Backstage

I slipped carefully through the door and onto the stage of the opera. I paused at the sight in front of me. Buquet, a length of fabric serving as a cloak and a piece of rope serving as the punjab lasso, showing off to the ballet girls. “Like yellow parchment is his skin. a great black hole served as the nose that never grew. “ Buquet demonstrated his method of self defense against the punjab lasso. He inserted his hand between his neck and the noose and then pulled the rope taunt. With a mixture of horror and delight, the ballet girls applauded.“You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso!” He explained as the phantom stood just behind me, watching the demonstration coolly.  
Clearly having enough of this display, the phantom stepped forward, emerging from the shadows. The girls gave a small shriek, linked hands and ran off terrified. Erik, leading Christine, fixed his stare on Buquet for a moment before turning away and pulling Christine with him. I gave Bouquet a cold look. “Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue he will burn you with the heat of his eyes.”


	9. The Manager's Office

I clutched several letters to my chest, my skirts shifting around me as I walked quickly into the Manager’s office, which contained a desk, several chairs, both covered in papers. Firmin sat staring scornfully eyeing a newspaper article. “‘Mystery after gala night,’ it says, ‘Mystery of soprano's flight!’ Mystified baffled Surete say, we are mystified we suspect foul play!" “ Firmin read outloud, lowering the paper. “Bad news on soprano scene first Carlotta, now Christine! Still, at least the seats get sold gossip's worth its weight in gold.   
What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel -It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!”  
There was a stomping behind me and I moved away as Andre burst in, in a temper. “Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!”  
Firmin moved to stand beside his colleague. “Andre, please don't shout.  
It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!”  
Andre’s voice came out as a strangled cry. “But we have no cast.”   
“But Andre, have you seen the queue?” Firmin asked calmly before spying the letters in my hand. He gave an annoyed wave of his hand and I took that as my cue to begin to read.  
I quickly opened the first of the letters and began to read."Dear Andre what a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left -otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!" I glanced up at their distraught faces and opened the next letter. "Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!" I read aloud.  
The managers shared a look. “Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain”   
Firmin took both of the letters from me and examined them. “These are both signed "O.G.". “  
“Who the hell is he?” Andre snapped.   
A look of realization overcame both of them. “Opera ghost!”   
“It's really not amusing!” Firmin said, unamused.  
“He's abusing our position!” Andre snapped  
“In addition he wants money!”   
Their voices merged together as they continued to speak.  
“He's a funny sort of spectre to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!”  
I jerked around as my husband stalked into the building, turning to face the managers, one of Erik’s notes in his hand. “Where is she?”  
“You mean your wife?” Andre asked.  
“I mean Miss Daae, where is she?” Raoul snapped.  
Firmin gave him an exasperated look. “Well, how should we know?”  
”I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note?” Raoul accused, holding up the envelope.  
“What's all this nonsense?” Firmin questioned.  
“Of course not!” Andre ordered and Firmin quickly jumped in as well.   
“Don't look at us!”  
“She's not with you, then?” Raoul asked almost surprised.  
“Of course not!” Firmin said, repeating what his partner had just said.   
“We're in the dark. “ Andre assured.  
“Monsieur, don't argue. Isn't this the letter you wrote?” Raoul snapped holding up Erik’s letter.  
“And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote?” Firmin questioned hotly before realizing his mistake. “Written!”  
Raoul held out the letter and I lunged forward, snatching it from him, rolling my eyes at the surprised look on his face as I ripped open the letter and began to read aloud."Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."   
“If you didn't write it, who did?” Raoul asked the mystified managers as I tried desperately to find my voice to ask about what Erik meant by see her again.  
The doors were thrown open and Carlotta burst in. She carried a letter as well and look no more cheered about it than the others were. “Where is he?” She snapped as the managers rushed to meet her.  
“Ah, welcome back!” Andre began before Carlotta cut him off.   
“Your precious patron, where is he?”   
“What is it now?” Raoul inquired, unimpressed.   
Carlotta’s eyes fixed on Raoul and a murderous look crossed her face. “I have your letter; a letter which I rather resent!”   
Firmin turned to Raoul and asked quietly “And did you send it?  
Raoul glared.“Of course not!”   
“As if he would!” Andre sassed.   
Carlotta narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You didn't send it?   
“Of course not!” Raoul repeated.   
“What's going on?” Firmin questioned, tired of being ignored.   
“You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?!” Carlotta sneered waving the letter around and I stepped forward to take it from her.   
“And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?” Raoul snapped looking to me as I quickly pulled the letter from the envelope and read it.   
"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." I looked up from the card to glance at the managers, who were obviously beginning to tire of the intrigue.  
They moved forward and each of them took one of Carlotta’s arms their voices joining to become one.“Far too many notes for my taste and most of them about Christine! All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name.“  
Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Madame Giry and Meg and moved to stand beside them, already well aware of their message. They were here to give the news of Christine’s reappearance. Giry silently handed me yet another letter. “Miss Daae has returned.” the managers turned sharply to face her.   
“I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned.” Firmin stated drily.   
“Where precisely is she now?” Andre questioned.   
“I thought it best that she went home.” Giry said simply and Meg stepped forward.   
“She needed rest.”  
Raoul moved forward. “May I see her?”  
“No, monsieur, she will see no-one.” Giry said, glancing between me and Raoul.”   
“Will she sing? Will she sing?” Carlotta snapped, angrily.  
“Here, I have a note.” I said and Carlotta lunged toward me.   
“Let me see it!” She shrieked and Raoul threw an arm out, keeping her from crashing into me.  
“Please!” Firmin snapped, gesturing for me to read.  
I glanced around and cleared my throat. "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance.  
Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.   
I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.   
I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G."  
“Christine!” Carlotta screeched, outraged.  
“Whatever next?” Andre snapped   
“It's all a ploy to help Christine!” Carlotta continued.  
“This is insane.” Firmin exclaimed.   
Carlotta quickly shouted out. “I know who sent this;” she jabbed an accusing finger at my husband. “The Vicomte; her lover!” I turned to face Raoul, wondering deep down if this was true.  
Raoul wrapped an arm around my waist.“Indeed?” Raoul said, irony dripping in his voice before turning his attention to the others. “Can you believe this?”   
“Signora!” Andre protested.   
“O traditori!” Carlotta continued, in a fit of rage as the managers continued to try and sooth her.  
“This is a joke!”   
“This changes nothing!”   
“O mentitori!” Carlotta screeched at them and they tried again to calm her.   
“Signora!” Firmin tried.  
“You are our star!” Andre followed.  
“And always will be!”   
“Signora.”   
“The man is mad”   
“We don't take orders!”   
“Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy, the silent role.” Firmin announced to everyone.  
Andre, catching on joined in. “Carlotta will be playing the lead!”   
Carlotta ignored them and continued with waxing melodrama that only she could accomplish.“It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, Š vero? Non, non, non voglio udire ! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!”  
“Who scorn his word, beware to those the angel sees, the angel knows.” I warned as Carlotta turned on the manager's again.  
“You have reviled me!” she turned from them and began to make her way through the opera, the managers on her heels and the Girys, Raoul and I following after. “You have rebuked me!”  
“Signora, pardon us.” The managers spoke.   
“You have replaced me!” Carlotta snapped.  
“Please, Signora, we beseech you.” The managers were beginning to sound desperate.  
“This hour shall see your darkest fears.” I warned.  
“I must see her.” Raoul and Meg said together  
“Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!” Carlotta continued.   
Giry moved forward and took my am. “The angel knows, the angel hears.”   
“Where did she go?” Raoul asked quietly, speaking to no one in particular.  
“Abbandonata! Disgraziata!” Carlotta continued.   
“Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr.” the managers begged.  
“What new surprises lie in store?” Giry’s, Meg’s and mine voices became one as we all looked to Carlotta. The managers approached her lovingly.   
“Your public needs you!” Andre said dramatically.  
“We need you, too!” Firmin added.  
“Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?” Carlotta said, unassuaged, her lips curling into an unappealing sneer at the last word.  
“Signora, no! the world wants you!” the two managers quickly disagreed before the two adopted their most persuasive attitudes and I rolled my eyes, disgusted by the scene in front of me. “Prima donna first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!”   
“Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?” Andre questioned.  
“Think of how they all adore you!” Firmin said sweetly before there voices merged again..   
“Prima donna, enchant us once again!   
“Think of your muse.”   
“And of the queues round the theatre!”   
“Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!”   
Carlotta smiled and nodded, registering her acceptance as the managers continued to cajole her while the three of us watched.  
“Christine spoke of an angel.” Raoul murmured.   
“Prima donna your song shall live again!” Carlotta said to herself in triumph.   
“Think of your public!” The managers said to Carlotta   
“You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!” Carlotta continued.   
“She has heard the voice of the angel of music.” Giry murmured to me and I knew immediately that she was talking about Christine.  
“Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!” The managers complimented.   
“Think of their cry of undying support!” Carlotta sang.  
”Is this her angel of music?” Raoul said and I gazed around the room, looking for some sign that Erik was listening.  
Andre leaned over and whispered to Firmin.“We get our opera.   
“She gets her limelight” Firmin replied in the same tone.  
“Follow where the limelight leads you! You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!” Carlotta sang, caught up in the moment.  
“Is this ghost an angel or a madman?” Giry asked, almost silently.  
“Leading ladies are a trial!” The managers whispered.  
“This miscasting will invite damnation.” I whispered to Madame Giry and she nodded.   
“Tears. oaths. Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!” The two managers said with annoyance before the persuasive looks returned.   
“Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her?” Meg asked.  
“Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!” Carlotta said, a far away look in her eyes.  
”Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!” I snapped loudly.   
“Surely he'll strike back.” Meg whispered to me.  
“Surely there'll be further scenes, worse than this!” The managers said simply.  
”I must see these demands are rejected!” Raoul said, a set look in his eye   
“Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her!” I tried desperately to ignore the managers as they continued to talk about my husband and Christine.“You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!” Firmin and Andre said.  
“His game is over!’ Raoul said confidently and I gripped his arm, trying to gain his attention.   
“This is a game you cannot hope to win!” I warned, my voice growing desperate.  
“And in Box Five a new game will begin.” Raoul said and my grip on his arm tightened.   
“For, if his curse is on this opera…” I trailed off and Meg spoke.   
“But if his curse is on this opera”   
“Prima donna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!” Andre and Firmin continued, in their element.  
“The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!” Carlotta’s voice carried, filling the room.  
I glanced around me, worried about what would happen if Erik were listening. “then I fear the outcome.”   
“Christine plays the Pageboy, Carlotta plays the Countess.” Raoul mumbled.  
I continued as if he wasn’t there. “should you dare to” Meg’s voice overlaid mine as she joined in. “when you once again,”   
Our voices all merged together. “Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!”  
Out of nowhere the Phantom’s voice boomed out. “So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!”  
I felt fear grip my heart and I looked to my husband, praying that he wouldn’t be collateral damage in this war.


	10. A Performance of 'Il Muto' by Albrizzio

I walked into the showroom of the opera house, my arm looped through my husband. The managers were speaking adamantly with my husband about the opera. They only paused at the sound of the overture of ‘Il Muto’ by Albrizzio being played. Raoul took his arm from mine and wrapped it around my waist. “Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? My wife and I shall be sitting in Box Five.”   
Andre looked worried. “Do you really think that's wise, monsieur?”   
“My dear Andre, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five.“ Raoul said simply before taking my arm and leading me towards the stairs leading to box five. I put my hand on his arm to stop him.  
“Raoul, I don’t like this.” I said, Erik’s warning running through my mind.  
“There’s nothing to worry about Darling.” Raoul said pulling me to Box five.  
I glanced around as we took our seats as the front cloth rose to reveal lavish salon, a canopied bed in the center of the stage. I could see Carlotta, dressed as the countess and the role of Serafimo, the page boy disguised as the maid, was being filled by Christine. I closed my eyes and sent up a silent prayer that Erik would just let it go as two epicene men; a hairdresser and a jeweler who was attended by Meg. There was also an older woman, the countess’s confidente. The three of them, apart from Meg, were gossiping with relish about the countess’s current liaison with Serafimo. “They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame! The confidente said a hand held to her face as if she were speaking behind it.  
“His Lordship sure would die of shock!” The hairdresser seemed shocked.   
“His Lordship is a laughing-stock!” The jeweler interjected.  
“Should he suspect her God protect her!“ The confident sang before the three of them began singing as one.  
“Shame! Shame! Shame!   
This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!”  
The three of them continued to pass gossip and I caught wind of the conversation between the managers in the box beside ours.  
“Nothing like the old operas!” Andre said.   
“Or the old scenery.” Firmin added.  
“The old singers.”   
“The old audience.”   
“And every seat sold!”   
“Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!” Firmin laughed. The two managers laughed and I turned my attention back to the stage.  
“Serafimo your disguise is perfect.” Carlotta sang. There was a knock at the door “Who can this be?”   
“Gentle wife, admit your loving husband.” Don Attilio sang. The countess admitted the old fool. “My love, I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid.” He shielded his mouth from the Countess. “Though I'd happily take the maid with me.”   
The countess shielded her mouth from Don Attilio“The old fool's leaving!”   
Don Attilio repeated his earlier movement. “I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!” He turned to the countess. “Addio!’   
“Addio!” The countess replied and they sang together.   
Addio!” Don Attilio pretended to leave, then hid to watch the action.  
The Countess turned to Serafimo. “Serafimo away with this pretence!” She ripped off Serafino's skirt to reveal his manly breeches.“You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!”   
Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Haha, Haha! Time I tried to get a better better half!”   
The chorus joined in with the countess. “Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, Hoho! If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!” Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the Phantom’s voice boomed.  
“Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?” I let my eyes sink shut for a moment, knowing that this wasn’t going to end well.  
Meg looked terrified. ”He's here: the Phantom of the Opera.”   
There was a general reaction of bewilderment from the crowd as Christine looked fearfully around her. ”It's him. I know it. it's him.”  
Carlotta turned sharply towards Christine. “Your part is silent, little toad!” She hissed.   
The Phantom’s voice rang out again. “A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad.”  
There was another moment of unease. Carlotta quickly took several steps forward and conferred with the conductor quietly, clearly asking him to continue from the beginning of the scene. “Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my croak! Instead of singing, Carlotta emitted a croak, like a toad. There was a moment of stunned silence. Carlotta seemed just a amazed as everyone else. She quickly regained herself and continued. The phantom began laughing at her, quietly at first but it grew louder. “Poor fool, he makes me laugh -Hahahahaha! Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak….” The Phantom’s laughter rose, overpowering the croaking. Carlotta looked to the managers and shook her head. “Non posso pi—. I cannot. I cannot go on.” Carlotta called to the managers, tears running down her face.  
Andre and Firmin quickly hurried out of the box and onto the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae.” Firmin called out, waving to Christine to go and change. Piangi quickly rushed over to the now sobbing Carlotta and lead her offstage   
“In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. “ Andre improvised, turning to the conductor. “Maestro -the ballet -now!”   
The managers left the stage as it was cleared and the music began again. The ballet girls rushed on as the scenery was changed out to look like a sylvan glade. The girls quickly found their places and began the Dance of the Country Nymphs. I jumped slightly at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder, it was a young page boy. “Excuse me Madame but I was asked to give you this.” the boy said, handing me a single red rose, tied with a black ribbon. My body went cold as I quickly jumped out of my seat and rushed from the box, heading for the backstage entrance. Raoul called out to me but I ignored him, pushing past people as I tried desperately to get to the stage in time to stop him. I reach the very edge of the stage as the ballet reached it’s climax and the garroted body of Joseph Buquet dropped from the catwalk above the stage. I let out an ear piercing shriek and a wave of pandemonium flooded through the opera house.  
Over the din caused by the crowd of bodies on stage I heard christine calling out.“Raoul! Raoul!” My eyes found her just as Raoul found and embraced her.   
Raoul quickly grabbed Christine’s hand pulling her away. “Christine, come with me.”   
Christine stopped in her tracks. “No. to the roof. We'll be safe there.” She said and they hurried away.  
I felt an ache in my heart as I began pushing through the crowd to follow them as Firmin attempted to placate the audience as stage hand and policeman rushed onto the stage behind me  
“Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident, simply an accident.”


	11. The Roof of the Opera House

I walked quickly after Raoul and Christine as they burst out onto the rooftop of the opera house. I slipped silently into the twilight shadow of a statue of 'La Victoire’. I glanced over to see the phantom hiding in the shadows as well. “Why have you brought us here?” Raoul asked finally.  
“Don't take me back there!” Christine begged, sounding desperate and terrified.  
“We must return!” Raoul argued.  
“He'll kill me!” She shrieked, whirling around to face him.  
“Be still now.” Raoul tried to sooth her but Christine was having none of it.  
“His eyes will find me there!”  
“Christine, don't say that.” he said quickly  
“Those eyes that burn!”  
“Don't even think it.” Raoul interrupted again but Christine continued as if she didn’t hear him  
“And if he has to kill a thousand men–“  
“Forget this waking nightmare.”  
“The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!” Raoul moved forward and grabbed Christine by the forearms.  
“This phantom is a fable. Believe me. There is no Phantom of the Opera.”  
Christine pulled away from him and began pacing around the roof. I stepped deeper into the shadows. “My God, who is this man, who hunts to kill? I can't escape from him, I never will.”  
“Whose is this voice you hear with every breath?” Christine’s voice merged with Raoul’s as they continued.  
“And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind.”  
“There is no Phantom of the Opera.” Raoul said again and Christine turned to him desperately.  
“Raoul, I've been there; to his world of unending night, to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness.  
Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness, darkness.” She became almost trancelike, her voice becoming more and more ecstatic as she continued. “But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before.”  
Raoul took a few steps towards her and softly spoke, as though she were speaking to a child. “What you heard was a dream and nothing more”  
“Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.” Christine said an odd sort of sorrowful adoration in her eyes.  
Raoul’s voice turned comforting. “Christine. Christine.”  
Softly the phantom echoed Raoul’s words “Christine.”  
“What was that?” Christine shrieked.  
She jerked around, frightened and Raoul moved forward to take her into his arms, smoothing her hair as she buried her face in his chest. My heart twisted and my throat clenched shut.  
“No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you -my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.” Raoul said and Christine pulled away slightly to look up at him.  
“Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you, now and always. promise me that all you say is true -that's all I ask of you.”  
Raoul smiled. “Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you.”  
Christine moved slowly towards the statue her mind far away, pulled into the world Raoul was describing. “All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me.”  
Raoul took her in his arms again. “Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you here, beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too -Christine, that's all I ask of you.”  
“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you.” Christine said and their voices molded together.  
“Share each day with me, each night, each morning.”  
“Say you love me.” Christine said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Raoul placed a hand on her cheek. “You know I do.” And there voices joined together again.  
“Love me -that's all I ask of you.”  
Raoul leaned forward, pulling her into a kiss. I fell back against the wall, clamping a hand over my mouth as I tried desperately to keep from crying out as Raoul and Christine pulled apart and gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes before speaking quickly as one. “Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me -that's all I ask of you.”  
After a moment Christine looked towards the door leading back into the opera house. “I must go; they'll wonder where I am. Wait for me, Raoul!”  
“Christine, I love you!” Raoul said and I felt as though the life was being sucked out of my body, leaving me feeling cold and hollow.  
Christine beamed at Raoul, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. “Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!”  
“And soon you'll be beside me!” Raoul said, gazing at her lovingly.  
Christine smiled at him. “You'll guard me, and you'll guide me.” The couple quickly hurried away and Erik stepped out of the shadow as I sunk slowly to my knees as hot tears filled my eyes, making the world go blurry as they slid down my face.  
Erik stood there for a moment before speaking softly, sounding just as broken as I felt. “I gave you my music, made your song take wing, and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing.  
Christine. Christine.”  
The tears came faster as Christine and Raoul’s voices carried up from the depths of the opera house. “Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.  
Share each day with me, each night, and each morning.” I let out a sob.  
I could feel Erik’s eyes on me but I didn’t care, the man I had pledged myself to for better or worse had just pledged himself to another as though our marriage meant nothing. “You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!” Erik shouted turning and stalking back into the opera house.  
I knelt there on the roof for what felt like hours, silent tears streaming down my face as I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that I just watched my husband pledge himself to another woman. Slowly I made my way back into the opera house and moved numbly toward the lobby, stopping only to watch the principals of 'Il Muto' appear on stage for their bows. Christine appeared, conspicuously dressed in Carlotta’s costume. Suddenly the maniacal and all too familiar laughter of the phantom filled the large room and I looked up to see the chandelier swinging perilously above the crowd, the lights began flickering and all at once went out as it descended, swinging more and more madly over the orchestra pit until it fell with a crash at Christine’s feet. I couldn’t keep myself from smiling slightly as I turn and walked away. I knew exactly what I needed to do, and for once, I wasn’t worried about the outcome.


End file.
